Pro de la romance, vraiment ?
by Ploum31
Summary: Le jour où Nermal surprend Jon en train d'embrasser Liz, il se demande ce que ça signifie… et va le demander à Garfield.


**Crédits : L'univers et les personnages de Garfield appartiennent à son créateur, Jim Davis. Cet OS a été écrit en réponse à un défi posté par Lilou_black au sein de la communauté Obscur-échange sur Live Journal, session 2019.**  
**Seule l'histoire est issue de mon imagination et m'appartient de ce fait.**

– Hé Garfield !

_Oh non, pas lui_. Garfield avait beau faire, être infect avec lui presque en tout temps – _voire_ tout le temps –, Nermal ne cessait jamais ses visites. Il savait qu'il adorait l'embêter et souligner à quel point il était vieux, gros et… mais sérieusement, n'avait-il pas d'autres activités dans sa vie ? Lui s'en trouvait très facilement, comme maintenant !

Enfin, activité interrompue à cause de lui.

Il se renfonça un peu plus sous sa couverture dans l'espoir que le chaton comprît le message. Ce devait être trop subtil pour lui car il l'entendit approcher. Il ne fit pas l'effort de se dégager pour le lui dire clairement ; le silence devrait finir par le dissuader.

Sauf que Nermal tapota sa couverture là où se trouvait son cou, réduisant ainsi à néant ses espoirs de tranquillité. Il ne tiendrait jamais longtemps sans bouger – il finirait par l'étrangler tôt ou tard. Pestant intérieurement contre lui, il sortit la tête pour le fusiller du regard.

– J'ai une question à te poser ! s'exclama joyeusement le chaton en s'éloignant d'un bond.

Comme s'il allait se lever. Les oreilles de Garfield se couchèrent vers l'arrière. Oser le déranger pour ça !

… Tiens, il avait oublié de se présenter – pour la millième fois – comme le chaton le plus mignon du monde ?

Nermal ne fut pas le moins du monde désarçonné par sa mauvaise humeur et s'assit devant lui, tout content. Cette simple vue fatigua le roux. Trop d'énergie en ce samedi après-midi.

– Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire lorsque deux humains collent leurs lèvres et penchent la tête en même temps ?

_Hein ?_

Garfield se montra plus flegmatique que ses pensées et haussa à peine les arcades sourcilières, espérant paraitre plus savant qu'il ne l'était. Mais de quoi parlait ce fichu chaton ?

– Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, lâcha-t-il en baillant avant de se recoucher totalement, pour lui signifier son désintérêt complet.

Nermal n'y fut pas du tout sensible.

– Je te parle de Jon et de Liz ! Ils –

– Je me fiche totalement de ce qu'ils font, marmonna Garfield.

Tant que ce n'était pas un plan machiavélique pour le trainer jusqu'à l'antre de la jeune femme.

A cet instant précis, comme si le destin l'avait choisi, Jon pénétra à l'intérieur de la pièce en babillant des paroles qu'aucun des deux chats n'écouta. Liz le talonnait de peu. Un coup d'œil vers la source d'agitation et Garfield se raidit, les yeux grand ouverts ; il reconnaissait la vétérinaire. Il pria pour qu'elle ne le vît pas, prêt à sacrifier Nermal sur son autel–table de consultation dans le cas contraire. Il n'eut pas à le faire ; aucun des deux humains ne s'intéressa à eux. Et alors qu'ils gagnaient l'autre porte qui donnait sur le couloir et le hall d'entrée, ils s'embrassèrent.

– Là ! Ils le refont encore !

Garfield écarquilla les yeux. C'était donc de cela que Nermal parlait. Ce que cela signifiait ? Il n'en avait fichtrement aucune idée ! Il n'était pas humain, après tout, et il fallait être l'un d'entre eux pour comprendre une logique aussi absurde que la leur !

Mais cela, il ne pouvait pas le dire ; il avait sa réputation à tenir.

Lorsque Nermal se retourna vers lui, il avait de nouveau son visage placide, comme si sa question était juste ennuyeuse et stupide.

– Ca ? C'est juste un moyen pour eux de… ça fait partie de la parade nuptiale.

– La patade nussiale ? C'est quoi ça ? demanda le chaton, les yeux grand ouverts où brillait une lueur intriguée.

_Oh non, sérieusement_… Il n'allait quand même pas lui expliquer le principe de la drague ! – ce n'était pas non plus comme s'il s'y connaissait beaucoup en la matière. Et il n'allait pas y passer trois heures, surtout avec lui.

_Vite, faut trouver autre chose_.

– C'est juste… un rituel d'accouplement.

Mince, il avait une chance sur deux pour que le terme fût trop complexe pour lui. Avait-il seulement quelques connaissances en ce domaine ?

Vu son air d'incompréhension qui persista, Garfield sut qu'il avait vu juste. Il aurait dû trouver autre chose.

– C'est quoi ?

_Oh non, dites-moi que je suis en plein cauchemar_…

Nermal ne pouvait-il pas juste disparaitre histoire qu'il pût dormir en paix ? Et pourquoi cela l'intéressait tant, d'abord ? Il avait décidé de se lancer dans l'étude des habitudes humaines ? Une bien drôle de manière d'essayer de cultiver un semblant d'intelligence !

– Une façon de montrer son affection, répliqua Garfield et il ne put s'empêcher de rouler les yeux, agacé. C'est pour… obtenir des bébés.

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas tenté plus simple et ne s'était-il pas contenté de dire dès le début que c'était pour manger les restes de spaghettis encore collés à leurs lèvres ? Il était trop tard pour cela, à présent.

Nermal écarquilla les yeux de stupeur à ces mots et garda le silence un instant. Garfield s'en félicita ; avait-il finalement trouvé LA justification qui lui permettrait d'avoir la paix ? Il devait bien savoir ce qu'étaient des bébés quand même !

– Des… des bébés quoi ?

Quoi, des bébés quoi ?

– Des bébés humains bien sûr, que veux-tu que ce soit ?

Nermal pivota brusquement vers le côté mais les deux humains avaient déjà disparu. Il se retourna vers Garfield, horrifié et choqué. Il semblait y croire, mais Garfield trouvait toutefois sa réaction un peu exagérée. Quel était encore le problème ?

– M-mais ça veut dire que… Mais ils sont trop vieux pour ça !

_Parle-t-il réellement de Jon et de Liz ou… ?_ Garfield se rappela alors que Nermal vivait chez les parents de Jon et faillit ricaner dans sa tête. Une bonne chose de faite.

– Il… il faut empêcher ça ! s'écria le chaton avec épouvante.

– Et comment veux-tu faire –

Garfield ne termina pas sa phrase que Nermal avait déjà quitté les abords de son panier, déterminé à échafauder un plan pour ne jamais voir une telle chose se produire – impossible de tolérer un bébé chez lui, ça détournerait de lui l'attention de ses humains, c'était bien connu ! Il lui faudrait les surveiller de très près…

Satisfait de la tournure des événements, Garfield retourna sous sa couverture et se rendormit. Cela devrait le tenir occupé pendant un moment. Finalement, la brève intervention, quoique dérangeante, avait eu sa petite utilité.


End file.
